


Pride

by Lif61 (UltimateFandomTrash)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride, Queer Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/Lif61
Summary: Sam is beginning to accept his sexuality, and he wants to find a way to celebrate. But, Dean and Castiel aren't too keen on Pride.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Pride

Sam slammed a package down on the kitchen table, rudely interrupting Dean’s breakfast. Castiel quickly reached out and grabbed his coffee to stop it from falling over.

Dean gestured to the package. “You mind?”

Sam just rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. “We’re going to Pride this year,” he announced.

Cas just kept drinking his coffee, clearly not knowing what the words meant, and Dean choked on his bacon.

After coughing and hacking a good deal, Sam slapping him on the back, and then having some orange juice, Dean asked, “Excuse me?”

“Pride. We’re going.”

Dean just gave him a quizzical look. “Why?”

“I’ve been doing some research—”

“Of course you have.”

“—and working on acceptance. I’ve realized I’m ace.”

“Ace?” Castiel asked.

“Asexual,” Sam responded.

The angel still didn’t get it, but Dean now seemed curious — though he was still working on finishing up the large pile of bacon on his plate.

“I don’t feel sexual attraction to people,” Sam explained.

“What? Dude, you’ve had sex before.”

“Yeah, but that was before— nevermind. Anyway, look, I haven’t had sex in years, and frankly, I don’t want to. Sure, I get urges—”

“Wow, can we not talk about this?”

Castiel reprimanded, “Let him speak.”

“I’m ace,” Sam finished, realizing he didn’t want to go into detail either.

“So that’s part of the queer community?” Dean asked, seeming like he was genuinely trying to understand.

Sam took a seat beside him. “Yep.”

“Okay, so why are _we_ going?” he asked, gesturing between him and Castiel.

Sam smacked a hand to his forehead, and groaned, “You two are dating, which means you’re queer.”

“Fine, but Cas isn’t always a dude.”

“It’s true, I’m not,” Castiel butted in.

“Which still makes you queer,” Sam reasoned.

Castiel just squinted his eyes at him, “Why does this matter? Is it a human thing?”

Mouth full, Dean answered, “Hell yeah, it’s a human thing, baby.”

“And you want to go to… _Pride?_ ” Castiel held up air quotes on the last word.

“Yeah, I’d like to go to Pride,” Sam said, also doing the air quotes as a way to sass Cas. He didn’t seem to get it.

“Maybe I don’t want to go,” Dean argued. “Sure, I’m—I’m… bi, but Pride?”

Sam started opening the box he’d dropped before them. “Okay, we don’t have to go if you’re not comfortable. It’s not something you force on people.” The box now open, Sam reached inside and took out a flag that was pink, purple, and blue. He set it by Dean. “But I got these anyway. Maybe we can do our own thing.”

Dean wiped his greasy hands on a napkin before picking up the flag.

“The bi flag,” he stated.

“Uh huh.”

Next, Sam took out a rainbow one and handed it to Cas, and then last, he pulled out a white, gray, black, and purple one.

“What does mine mean?” Cas asked.

“It’s just the general LGBT flag. It can stand for any, or multiple, queer identities.”

Was it just Sam’s imagination or did Castiel pull it a bit closer, like he was hugging it to himself?

“This is very nice, thank you.”

“It’s whatever,” Dean stated, and Sam laughed because his brother had done so while already fastening his flag about his shoulders like a cape.

“Knew you’d like it.”

“So enough of Team Free Will,” Dean stated. He then held up his half-finished glass of orange juice. “Here’s to Team Free Gay.”

Cas shot Dean a snarky look. His cheeks reddened.

“Fine, I’ll work on the name. Happy Pride, everyone.”

“Happy Pride!”


End file.
